


Pentagrama

by PukitChan



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Disney References, Español | Spanish, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-10-14 07:32:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10531803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PukitChan/pseuds/PukitChan
Summary: ¿Disney le mintió? Era posible. Tal vez Yuri debió prestarle más atención a los cuentos clásicos que a las canciones de amor.





	1. Prólogo

_**Dedicado con mucho cariño a Francia;** _

_Gracias por escuchar la locura que inició esta historia_

__

 

**Prólogo**

_Cuentos, estrellas y una canción_

 

Al igual que millones de personas, cuando era niño, conocí las películas de Disney. Ya fuera en un oscuro cine lleno de inquietos críos a los cuales era imposible mantenerlos callados o en el salón principal de _Yutopia_ acompañado por mi hermana y mis padres, conocí esas fantásticas y mágicas historias sobre la princesa que después de enfrentar al mal en forma de una madrastra cruel, encuentra al amor de su vida entonando una canción.

A _Walt Disney Animation Studios_ le gustan mucho las canciones, sin importar de qué tipo sean: cómicas, nostálgicas o trágicas. Pero, y sin duda alguna, sus favoritas son las canciones de amor. Estas tienen una magia que es usual en sus películas, pero que estremece el alma. Tocan el corazón de cualquiera... inclusive de alguien como yo.

Podría apostar y ganar un _katsudon_ al afirmar que todas las personas que conozco tienen grabada al menos una canción de Disney en su corazón.

Y también debo admitir que, en ocasiones como esas, los envidiaba un poco. A veces, imaginar el sonido de los instrumentos, de las combinaciones, los ritmos que suben y bajan, así como también aquellas melodías que aumentaban la tensión en una escena, no era suficiente. En ocasiones, yo también quería _escuchar._

Era imposible, por supuesto, pero una parte de mí en verdad lo deseaba. Sobre todo cuando pasaban esas escenas donde los protagonistas en turno cantaban a dueto la canción. _Su canción._ Disney podrá contar historias trágicas en un formato simple, suavizar cuentos escritos para mostrarle a las nuevas generaciones la crueldad de la vida, pero le encanta exaltar el amor en cualquiera de sus formas. Y yo lo adoraba.

La mayoría del tiempo crecí rodeado por chicas. No era algo extraño, si consideraba que asistía a clases de ballet, que mi profesores de lenguaje en su mayoría fueron mujeres y que era muy tímido, no solo por mi naturaleza, sino por las inseguridades que surgieron a partir de ella, pese a todo el apoyo con el que conté. No obstante, mi timidez me ayudó y me permitió conocer que muchas de las niñas de mi clase adoraban las historias de Disney, no porque quisieran ser princesas, sino porque veían el amor exactamente como era: algo extraordinario.

Creo que en esa época no pude evitar enamorarme del amor de Disney en forma de música.

Sin embargo, mientras fui creciendo y llenándome de desilusiones respecto a mí mismo, me di cuenta (tal vez demasiado tarde) de que los duetos en canciones románticas no emergen la primera vez que encuentras la mirada de alguien que podría ser tu verdadero amor. A tu alrededor no se escucha maravillosa música instrumental esperando que improvises una letra y, claro, puede ser que ni siquiera sepas cantar.

O hablar.

O escuchar.

Recuerdo amar las canciones de Disney a pesar de jamás supe cuáles eran sus ritmos. No podía pronunciarlas correctamente y mucho menos oirlas. Pero las amaba. Y continué queriéndolas durante muchos años, a pesar de que jamás podría entenderlas en su totalidad.

Creo que Disney olvidó mencionar algo al crear sus películas.

Olvidó decir que personas como yo, personas sordas, jamás podrían escuchar la canción del verdadero amor.

Soy Yuri Katsuki, tengo 23 años, soy un bailarín del montón y tengo sordera.

Todavía sigo preguntándome por qué Disney me mintió sobre el amor.


	2. Primera Nota

 

**Primera nota**

**Veo en ti la luz**

  
  


_Lo primero que descubrí de Victor, inclusive antes de conocer al mismo Victor, fue su visión del mundo._

_Recuerdo que esa fue la primera vez que lloré por él._

  
  


Fue una de las noches más frías de las que Hiroko tenía memoria. La tormenta de nieve, pronosticada dos días antes, había bloqueado los caminos y destrozado algunos de los espectaculares que pudo encontrar. La mayoría de las actividades cotidianas habían sido relegadas y Yuri, que pocas veces se animaba a salir a pasear, había encontrado en el clima el pretexto necesario para refugiarse en  _ Yutopia  _ sin que alguien lo obligara a relacionarse con los demás. A sus siete años, Yuri era demasiado tímido y nervioso, ocasionando que su dulce personalidad estuviera reservada a unas cuantas personas. Logrando que toda esa calidez quedara encerrada en un cuerpo demasiado pequeño para ella. 

Hiroko caminó despacio, aunque no había razones para hacerlo. Yuri, aprovechando la soledad que envolvía la casa a causa de la nevada, estaba sentado en el piso, envuelto en una frazada, mientras miraba una película animada:  _ Tarzán. _ Tanto los diálogos en inglés como la música incidental se oían muy fuertes, pero él, demasiado concentrado en las rápidas imágenes y los subtítulos en japonés que aparecían una y otra vez intentando alcanzar al movimiento de aquellos labios dibujados, no había reparado en ese detalle. Naturalmente porque no podía escucharlo. 

Con suavidad, Hiroko colocó su mano sobre la espalda de Yuri, quien al notarla, sonrió trémulo y se recostó de lado sobre el regazo de su madre para estar más cómodo y continuar mirando la película. Por un instante, ella pensó en traducir cada diálogo a señas, pero recordó que no era la primera vez que Yuri la veía. Aquel proceso era parte de su rutina semanal: Yuri escogía una nueva película cada domingo y la primera vez, Toshiya, Mari o ella, ayudaban a Yuri interpretando las oraciones a lenguaje de señas. Si Yuri tenía dudas con respecto a algunas palabras u oraciones, lo anotaban en un cuaderno para que posteriormente Yuri pudiera preguntarle a una de sus profesoras de lenguaje sobre ello. Al final, era Yuri quien, como ahora, pedía ver la película sin ningún apoyo.  Simplemente, se dedicaba a observarla. A guardarla dentro de él. 

— _ Donna toki mo…  _ —Y ahí estaba su voz. Suave, inquieta y con palabras que no podía pronunciar correctamente porque no sabía cómo se escuchaban, pero intentando darles música mientras miraba la película y entendiendo que en ese momento, la canción era importante y debía transmitir algo que iba más allá de las letras y su significado. La tristeza del piano. La fuerza de la batería. La energía de la guitarra.  _ Eso _ que él intentaba comprender aunque no podía escuchar. 

Ella acarició los cabellos negros mientras lo oía. Años asistiendo a terapias de lenguaje habían ayudado a Yuri a hablar, pero era demasiado tímido para expresarse de esa manera con alguien que no fuera su familia. Ni siquiera Yuko, una de las pocas amigas que Yuri se animó a aceptar en su mundo, había conseguido escuchar esa tenue voz. Sin embargo, Hiroko no lo presionaba. Era una madre cariñosa y positiva, y por eso mismo su corazón creía que algún día, de una forma u otra, Yuri se animaría a salir de su caparazón. Un día Yuri entendería el maravilloso niño que era y entonces lograría sonreír de la misma manera en la que sonreían sus personajes favoritos de aquellas películas.  

—Mamá… —pronunció Yuri con cuidado, como si no quisiera lastimar la palabra con su voz. Giró su cuerpo de tal forma que pudo mirar fijamente a su madre, quien aguardó paciente. Entonces, Yuri comenzó a mover sus manos, natural y rápido, a pesar de lo nervioso que parecía ante la petición que estaba formulando con su cuerpo. Cuando se detuvo, Hiroko rio con ternura y acarició el bonito rostro de su hijo, sabiendo que quizás esa era la oportunidad que tanto habían esperado para que Yuri comenzara a abrir sus alas. Y ella no haría otra cosa más que apoyarlo. 

_ « _ —Quiero aprender a bailar, mamá —Había pedido Yuri—. Quiero ser capaz de crear música con mi cuerpo. _ » _

Y Hiroko, como no podía ser de otra manera, dijo que sí. 

  
  
**εїз**

 

 

Sus clases privadas de ballet comenzaron pocos días después, cuando las tormentas de nieve habían disminuido. Yuri no se había animado a confesárselo a su madre, pero esa curiosidad que sentía hacia el baile había nacido en él desde que era más pequeño, cuando Minako Okukawa, la que a partir de ese día sería su nueva profesora, había invitado a la familia Katsuki a una presentación pública. Era de noche cuando un enorme escenario la recibió con admiración. Y la hermosa mujer, de elegantes facciones y movimientos delicados, emocionó el corazón de Yuri, quien de pie sobre su asiento, no podía dejar de mirar asombrado el movimiento de esas manos, la fuerza de sus pies y ese cuerpo en el que Yuri era capaz de leer toda la música que no podía escuchar… pero que ahora era capaz de sentir. Podía comprender los ritmos con base al movimiento de su cuerpo y las emociones que aquella desconocida melodía transmitía. 

Esa fue la noche en la que Yuri descubrió su camino. 

Y se quiso aferrar para siempre a él.  

 

—Levanta el rostro. —Como profesora, Minako era estricta. Todos los días hacían calentamiento frente a unos enormes espejos que solían incomodarlo: Yuri no estaba acostumbrado a verse a sí mismo durante tanto tiempo. Sin embargo, la amiga de su madre había decidido que levantar el rostro y mirarse era justamente lo que Yuri necesitaba para comenzar a aprender ballet. No era violenta ni fuerte. Simplemente, se agachaba a su altura y sujetaba su barbilla para alzarla, haciendo que de esta manera su atención se centrará en el espejo, en su reflejo, en el movimiento de su cuerpo. Cuando eso pasaba, generalmente Yuri terminaba sonrojado y volvía a agachar su rostro, ocasionando que todo el proceso se repitiera. Sucedió tantas veces que Yuri se acostumbró al movimiento de los labios de Minako al hablar cuando le llamaba la atención, y aprendió a reconocer las palabras que le decía.  _ Levanta el rostro _ , repetía una y otra vez, y no era necesario ser una persona auditiva para comprender la seriedad con la que Minako daba esas órdenes. Con el paso del tiempo, Yuri comenzó a obedecerla, venciendo su propia timidez. 

Con el paso de los años, cuando Yuri Katsuki se encontró a Victor Nikiforov por segunda vez, agradecería a Minako por haberle ayudado a encontrar su fortaleza frente a unos espejos, mientras le ordenaba alzar el rostro y enfrentarse a sí mismo.   

—Presta mucha atención, Yuri. Lo más difícil que puedes hacer es verte en ese espejo y estar satisfecho con tu reflejo —Le había dicho mediante señas—. Así que mírate y no te rindas hasta que el reflejo sea lo tú que siempre has querido. 

Ella siempre fue una mujer extraordinaria. 

—¿ _ Prrofresora _ ... Minako? —preguntó Yuri, animándose a hablar un día, a principios de la primavera, cuando llegó al solitario estudio de ballet. Minako había agregado una clase extra a su entrenamiento cuando se convenció de que Yuri era capaz de participar en el evento que estaba preparando con todos sus estudiantes. Sin embargo, lo que ese día conoció cuando encontró a Minako observando las noticias a través de un pequeño televisor, no fue un movimiento nuevo ni un regaño diferente por su incorrecta postura. Lo que ese día Yuri descubrió, se asemejaba bastante a la admiración, al entusiasmo y a la irregular palpitación de un corazón que finalmente había encontrado lo que siempre y sin saberlo, buscó.   

—Ven aquí, Yuri —pronunciaron sus labios, lento y amplio, para que él pudiera leerlos. Con la curiosidad propia de un niño de su edad, Yuri se acercó y miró aquello que tanto llamaba la atención de su profesora: era un vídeo. En él, un hermoso joven de cabello platinado tocaba el piano. Sus manos eran suaves y sus ojos brillaban tanto como el cielo que Yuri miraba desde su habitación cada día. Era delicado. Yuri no podía saber qué clase de música se escuchaba, pero por la manera en la que el otro se movía, pensaba que era suave. Luego, el chico del vídeo separó sus gruesos labios y comenzó a moverlos frente al micrófono posicionado a una corta distancia de él.  

Una canción, comprendió Yuri. Una canción que no podía escuchar, pero que estremeció su alma al ver a ese hermoso joven interpretarla. Una canción que él, por alguna razón, anhelaba bailar. 

Una canción que rompió su corazón. 

 

—¿Yuri? —indagó Minako, al ver una lágrima deslizarse en la mejilla del niño mientras miraba el televisor. Yuri se cubrió el rostro con sus manos y tembló. ¿Qué era eso? ¿Por qué se sentía tan triste? ¿Era porque no podía escuchar esa canción? ¿Era porque quería transmitir un poco de esa emoción?

—Bailar… —pronunció Yuri, hipeando, porque no quería despegar las manos de su rostro—. Bailar, por favor. 

 

Y aquel día, Minako entrecerró sus ojos y entendió que Yuri había encontrado su lugar. Su sueño. Y sin saberlo, la persona que su corazón había escogido amar.

 

_**[Y la luz encuentro al fin, se aclaró aquella niebla.** _

_**Y la luz encuentro al fin; ahora el cielo es azul.** _

_**Es real brillando así, ya cambió la vida entera.** _

_**Esta vez, todo es diferente… veo en ti la luz.]** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notitas informativas:
> 
> 1\. El verso que canta Yuri es parte “You'll Be In My Heart ” de la película Tarzán, en su versión japonesa. (Acá, por los rumbos latinoaméricanos: “En mi corazón vivirás”). No sé japonés y no sé si Google y los cientos de vídeos que revisé en YouTube me mientan sobre si es eso lo que escribe y dice, pero confiemos en que no sea otra víctima inocente de Internet.
> 
> 2\. Cada país tiene su propio Sistema de Señas. Donde yo vivo, claro, se maneja el LSM (Lenguaje de Señas Mexicano) y es el que ocupo en mi día a día. Las personas que son sordas tienen este sistema, de acuerdo a su país, como lengua madre y posteriormente aprender a leer y a escribir el idioma de su país, volviéndolos bilingües. ¿Por qué esto? Porque los idiomas son muy complejos y a menudo -casi siempre-, los sistemas de señas quitan esta complejidad haciéndolos más sencillos. Les pondré un breve ejemplo: Si quisiera decirle a una persona sorda: “¿Quieres comer un poco de pescado?” en señas se traduciría de esta manera: “‘¿Tú-querer-comer-pescado?”. Esto es porque se eliminan tiempos verbales y las conjugaciones. Se habla en infinito siempre. Ya sé, es complejo. 
> 
> 3\. En el caso de Yuri, naturalmente maneja el sistema de señas japonés. Para que las personas sordas aprendan a pronunciar palabras, tienen que acudir con terapeutas especializados que les enseñarán las técnicas de habla adecuadas. Yuri cuenta con mucho apoyo en esta historia que se verá más adelante. 
> 
> 4\. Todos los capítulos tendrán el nombre de alguna película de Disney porque #YOLO. El día de hoy me incliné por “Veo en ti la luz” de Rapunzel. Queridos lectores, si alguien es de España o de algún otro lado donde la letra es diferente: no se sientan ofendidos. Aunque sé que la versión en inglés sería la ideal y la más neutra, crecí con estas canciones desde niña y soy ñoña. No significa de ninguna manera que una sea mejor que la otra, porque NO ES así, pues yo suelo escuchar y disfrutar muchas versiones en diferentes idiomas de la misma canción. Gracias por su comprensión :3 
> 
> Por último, ojalá tengan un excelente domingo. ¡Os quiero! :D ¡¡Muchas gracias por leer y más gracias si les nace un review para esta pequeña historia!!


	3. Segunda nota

**Segunda nota**

**Días de sol**

 

**Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ**

_Creo que existen personas destinadas a asombrar al mundo._

_Personas que un día, sin saberlo ni planearlo, descubren su talento y lo desarrollan hasta crear algo extraordinario._

_Personas que conmueven hasta el corazón más frío e insensible._

_Y aunque no era capaz de escucharlo, siempre supe que Victor era ese tipo de persona._

**Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ**

 

Era un nevado y nublado día, a finales de diciembre, cuando Victor Nikiforov nació. Su llanto, fuerte y necesitado, sorprendió a las enfermeras y al doctor que asistió en el parto. Su madre, una hermosa mujer de piel pálida, ojeras profundas, sonrisa brillante y manos delicadas, derramó una lágrima de felicidad al oírlo. Su bebé, aquel por quien había esperado durante tanto tiempo, por fin estaba entre sus brazos. Era diminuto, regordete, lleno de vida y sus manos se agitaban, buscando el calor de quien lo cuidó y amó desde que había sido concebido.

Era un nacimiento especial. Ese día, afirmaría su madre más tarde, el cielo había sonreído a través de las nubes, concediéndole a una estrella azul su deseo de nacer. _Porque nadie brilla más que tú, Vitya,_ insistía _. Mirarte es como tener el cielo entre mis brazos. Te amamos tanto._ Con el paso de los años, Victor comprendería que fue el amor de sus padres lo que terminaría impulsándolo hacia un destino que había comenzado a trazarse desde que su madre le cantaba canciones de cuna, aún estando en su vientre.

—Las palabras son hermosas, Vitya. Expresan todo lo que sentimos. Por eso debes saber escogerlas y cuando llega el momento adecuado, decirlas.

Victor había crecido en muchos sitios, de un país a otro, rodeado siempre por los dos seres que le habían dado la vida. Su padre, un escritor de una afamada serie de novelas policiacas. Su madre, una talentosa pianista que continuamente era llamada a un nuevo destino. Dos almas sensibles que se amaban con intensidad y que en medio del caos que representaba ser ellos mismos, habían logrado complementarse y escogerse mientras creaban sus propios métodos para expresar sus sentimientos.

Él encontraba las palabras correctas a través de las dedicatorias en sus libros. Ella, a través de sus interpretaciones. Existían días y noches enteras en los que su padre se encerraba en su estudio, sobreviviendo a base de café, manzanas y el eterno sonido de sus dedos al teclear. Había momentos en los que su madre fruncía el ceño y se recogía el cabello claro, frustrada por no poder tocar la siguiente nota de la melodía que debía presentar pronto. Y cuando eso ocurría, cuando la inspiración abandonaba a papá, o mamá no podía seguir escuchando una canción más, Victor se acercaba a ellos, buscando transmitirles un poco de su amor.

Existían noches en las que Victor se acurrucaba entre la sábana y los brazos de su madre mientras escuchaban a su padre leer en voz alta, con esa voz pausada y ronca que sabía perfectamente cuándo entonar sorpresa y emoción. Miedo e ira. Amor y sufrimiento. Alegría y dolor. Y era entonces que Victor se atrevía a cerrar los ojos, adormilado, protegido por el calor de su madre y arrullado por la voz de su padre, mientras sus sueños iban tomando forma de conejos perdidos en el mundo humano y sonrisas sin cuerpo que aparecían en el cielo. En medio de ese mundo, muchos afirmarían que era natural lo que sucedió a continuación. Para Victor, fue como descubrir un nuevo camino que lo llevaría a un lugar en el que nunca antes había estado, pero que lo acogería entre sus brazos como si hubiese nacido para eso. Tal vez porque en realidad era así.

Ocurrió un día soleado a principios de mayo, en Berlín. Victor tenía cinco años y apenas estaba acostumbrándose a construir oraciones completas cuando encontró a su madre tocando el hermoso piano blanco que estaba a mitad del salón. Al verlo, ella sonrió y lo invitó a acercarse, pues era la canción de cuna que sus padres habían compuesto para él. Como no podía ser de otra manera, Victor corrió emocionado y se sentó en la alfombra, cerrando los ojos y balanceándose con suavidad de un lado a otro. Entonces, cuando ella abrió sus labios para entonar la letra al ritmo de la música que tocaba, Victor se adelantó, cantando con suavidad y elevando su voz a medida que adquiría confianza en las palabras que era capaz de pronunciar sin equivocarse.

Su madre, una mujer educada en el arte de la música, pausó sus movimientos. Su Victor, su Vitya, siempre había sido un niño sonriente y animado que no tenía límites en su curiosidad. Cientos de veces lo había escuchado tararear y recitar palabras torpes que se fundían con las de sus compañeros de la escuela cuando jugaba o practicaba en grupo. Sin embargo, eso era diferente. El pequeño niño que cantaba sin darse cuenta de la expresión de su madre, era talentoso. Tal vez demasiado. A una voz hay que educarla y cuidarla para poder lograr la más hermosa interpretación, pero lo que hacía Victor superaba toda expectativa. Tanto, que inclusive unas pequeñas lágrimas hicieron su aparición.

Y fue justamente así como la voz de Victor cautivó el primer corazón que lo escuchó.

—мать… —pronunció el niño, mirando preocupado a la mujer. Era demasiado pequeño para comprender la complejidad de las emociones de un adulto, por lo que su madre tuvo que sonreír y estirar sus brazos, pidiéndole sin palabras que se acercara. Entonces, sorprendiendo al niño que pensaba que había hecho algo malo porque ella estaba llorando, lo abrazó muy fuerte y rio. Una risa fresca, cálida y dulce, de esas risas que a Victor le hacían pensar en las tardes de verano.

—Tu voz es tan hermosa, Vitya… con ella podrías enamorar a cualquier persona.

Y era verdad. Pero lo que aquella hermosa pianista en ese entonces no sabía, porque ese es el tipo de cosas que no se comprenden hasta que suceden, es que el camino y el corazón de Victor estaban entrelazados a una persona que, justamente, jamás lo podría escuchar.

 

**Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ**

 

Criado por profesores reconocidos mundialmente y apoyado por sus padres en todo momento, Victor Nikiforov no tardó en llegar al lugar al que estaba destinado. Al principio fue difícil, pues la naturaleza juguetona del niño le encantaba hacer desesperar a Yakov, quien sería como un segundo padre para él con el pasar de los años. Sin embargo, Yakov había acogido a los estudiantes suficientes para saber que Victor, caprichoso y ruidoso como era, solo necesitaba estirar sus alas de un modo en el que, aún en medio de tanta disciplina, se sintiera libre. Y su corazón, ese que guardaba tanto cariño y que era mucho más grande de lo que la mayoría de las personas pensaban que era, latió emocionado cuando, luego de un regaño que le arrancó más de diez pucheros a Victor, tomó el micrófono con el que siempre solía practicar.

Lo que ocurrió aquel día superó a la misma magia.

Victor Nikiforov, con su cabello largo atado de una manera simplemente caótica, tenía diez años y un futuro brillante que recorrer. Algo que demostró cuando cerró sus ojos, abrió sus labios y empezó a entonar una canción de amor como si él mismo estuviera viviéndola a pesar de su edad. Su voz era tranquila e iba adquiriendo poco a poco los rasgos de la adolescencia. Pero eso, en lugar de opacarlo, parecía favorecerlo. Fue ahí cuando Yakov comprendió que la vida de Victor no se detendría, sino que continuaría subiendo hasta alcanzar la cima. ¿Cuánto tiempo permanecería en ella? No lo sabía. Pero, si hubo algo que Yakov Feltsman se prometió a sí mismo desde que Lilia y él decidieron caminar separados, era que no dejaría andar en la oscuridad a ese niño.

Y lo cumplió meses más tarde, aunque no por las razones que él hubiera deseado. Después de todo, ningún niño en el mundo debía conocer el sufrimiento. Porque Victor tenía solo once años cuando ocurrió.

Cuando su mundo se desmoronó.

—Vitya, tienes que ser fuerte.

Estaban en el ensayo de un concierto en el que Victor participaría cuando la llamada llegó. Una apenada asistente, de ojos tristes y mirada llorosa, le había comunicado a Yakov la llamada que lo tomó por sorpresa y contrajo su corazón. La voz que se escuchaba al otro lado de la línea era monocorde e informaba sobre lo ocurrido: una intensa tormenta. Un automóvil que había perdido el control. Intentos desesperados de mantener una vida que estaba extinguiéndose. Y finalmente, la misma irritante voz marcando con fuego sus palabras.

—Victor es su único hijo. Debería… tal vez debería despedirse.

Victor no comprendía qué era lo que sucedía hasta que Yakov lo obligó a entrar en el automóvil y a prestarle atención por una vez en su vida. Era apenas un adolescente y en ese momento lo demostró. El pánico y el terror que se apoderó de Victor le hizo gritar, desesperarse y llorar mientras le preguntaba una y otra vez qué había ocurrido, por qué estaba pasando todo aquello y qué clase de persona sin corazón había conducido inadecuadamente cuando sus padres simplemente se dirigían a hacer las compras para la cena.

Cuando llegaron al hospital, su madre ya había fallecido.

—папа! мать!

Ella era hermosa. Inclusive con los golpes que habían herido su cuerpo y arrebatado su vida, lo era. Su cabello platinado era tan delicado que Victor, llorando sobre el vientre de su madre, había tenido miedo de tocarlo. Sus manos, esas que tanto había amado y que componían las más hermosas melodías, estaban destrozadas. Sus labios ya no dibujaban una sonrisa y su rostro, el que siempre brillaba como un día de verano, ahora estaba frío y en él podía distinguirse una emoción que ni la muerte le arrebataría: la preocupación sobre la vida de su hijo.

_Vitya, no estás solo. Por favor, nunca pienses que lo estás. Nadie en esta vida lo está._

Fue la noche más larga de su vida. La noche que nunca olvidó.

Sus ojos estaban rojos y su corazón destrozado cuando finalmente consiguió separarse y decirle adiós a su madre. Fue llevado a terapia intensiva, donde su padre aún luchaba entre la vida y la muerte. _Sin embargo_ , habían advertido los doctores, _es posible que nunca se recupere._

_Vitya, tienes que ser fuerte. Vitya, te lo suplico, no te desmorones. Tienes que continuar._

Esas eran las palabras que ningún niño debería escuchar.

Nadie tendría por qué hacerse fuerte a esa edad.

Su padre volvió a abrir los ojos, pero no se recuperó. Era incapaz de pronunciar palabras y sus piernas dejaron de funcionar. Cuando semanas más tarde le permitieron regresar a casa, era la sombra del hombre que había sido. Y mientras Victor empujaba la silla de ruedas por los largos pasillos de un hospital que nunca le había parecido tan inmenso, pensó que quizá no era el cuerpo de su padre el que estaba herido; era su corazón el que había muerto junto con su esposa, inclusive si su hijo se había quedado en la tierra. Y tal vez, solo tal vez, esa era la única razón por la que continuaba vivo.

_Por él._

Era sorprendente, pero al cabo de un tiempo, Victor descubrió que inclusive la vida retomaba su camino. Inclusive con su padre, que se encerraba por semanas a escribir palabras que nunca serían publicadas pero que le permitían ignorar su dolor, y una amable señora que ahora los cuidaba por insistencia de Yakov, la vida proseguía.

Era más difícil, más dolorosa y menos alegre. Era vivir con menos pasión, pero aún siguiendo su camino. Era conservar la esperanza, que un día llegó junto con Lilia con la forma de un cachorro de pocos meses de nacido, andar torpe y un corazón enorme.

—Tu madre lo escogió para ti hace unas semanas. Es una buena compañía. Te ayudará.

Victor, sorprendido, lo tomó entre sus brazos. Era pequeño, inquieto y se enamoró de él de inmediato cuando se acercó para lamerle su nariz. El adolescente que no había sonreído apropiadamente en mucho tiempo, se descubrió riendo y llorando al mismo tiempo, mientras el caniche jugueteaba entre sus brazos, pidiendo su atención.

Su madre. Su hermosa madre siempre había sabido qué hacer para verlo sonreír.

—Gracias, Lilia… —sollozó trémulo—. Bienvenido a la familia, Makkachin.

Poco tiempo después, en un homenaje realizado en honor a su madre, Victor aparecería tocando el piano y cantando la canción de cuna que sus padres habían compuesto para él. Cautivando el corazón de miles de personas en todo el mundo con su voz. La canción que, a mucha distancia de allí, Yuuri Katsuki no sería capaz de escuchar, pero que rompería su corazón.

Y lo atraería para siempre a Victor, hasta que un día fuesen capaces de encontrarse.

Hasta el día en el que pudieran componer su propia canción.

 

**Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ**

[ _ **Días de sol, en mi vida vi que brilló.**_  
_**Lo adoraba y se apagó. Yo jamás te olvido.**_

_**…** _

_**¿Cómo entre tanto sufrimiento, la esperanza perduró?** _

_**Era cálida y segura. Hoy saber me hace dudar.** _

_**No hay ya vuelta a mi infancia, la que mi padre bien cuidó.** _

_**…** _

_**Días de sol, sé que volverán aquí con el amor.** _  
_**Los días de sol nos darán fulgor.]** _

**Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ**


	4. Tercera Nota

**Pentagrama**  

Por:

PukitChan

 

**Tercera Nota**

**Luz Celestial**

_**Para ti.** _

_**Siempre para ti.** _

 

**ƸӜƷ**

 

_Me encantaría decir que día con día, desde que escogí mi camino,_

_di lo mejor de mí y que todos mis esfuerzos fueron recompensados._

_Eso, claro, sería una mentira._

_Caí, me tropecé y me equivoqué muchas veces. Tantas, que terminé preguntándome_

_por qué continuaba haciendo eso._

_Tantas, que perdí la confianza en mí mismo._

_Fue en ese momento de mayor oscuridad y silencio cuando por primera vez,_

_mi camino se cruzó frente a frente con el de Victor._

 

**ƸӜƷ**

 

El tibio y húmedo aire que acariciaba sus mejillas con delicadeza le hacía pensar en todas las veces en las que su madre había tocado con ternura su rostro, limpiando las lágrimas que caían copiosamente desde sus ojos. _Está bien, Yuri,_ decía ella con esa voz que él imaginaba suave y amable, como chocolate caliente en una noche fría y solitaria, _eres maravilloso, cariño. No te preocupes, las cosas mejorarán._

El porqué su madre continuaba creyendo en él sin decirle ni una sola vez que renunciara al baile, aún después de tantos fracasos, era algo que Yuri no se conseguía explicar. Si bien era cierto que poco a poco había hallado una manera de salir adelante y de abrirse al mundo sin salir huyendo por eso, no significaba que había logrado sus objetivos. De hecho, si lo pensaba con detenimiento, parecía que ni siquiera tenía alguna meta específica En cierta forma, su vida lucía como una cadena de tropiezos que en lugar de acercarlo a sus sueños, lo alejaban cada vez más.

_Levanta el rostro, Yuri, inclusive en tus caídas, porque esto es lo que más adelante te pondrá de pie y te sostendrá._

Pero ¿él en verdad quería ponerse de pie una vez más? Yuri no estaba seguro de eso. La situación no había hecho otra cosa más que empeorar desde el instante en el que Minako anunció a sus estudiantes que, tras un concurso de danza a nivel nacional en el que habían quedado en primer lugar, consiguieron ser seleccionados para participar en un importante evento musical a nivel mundial.

 

—Esta es la oportunidad que todos ustedes han estado esperando. Deben aprovechar este momento al máximo y hacer su mejor esfuerzo. Todos debemos hacerlo.  

 

Todos se mostraron emocionados. Inclusive él, que no era dado a los estallidos emocionales. Sin embargo, la idea de pisar un escenario en un país extranjero, donde miles de personas lo verían, comenzó a afectarlo. Primero en sus pensamientos y luego, como no podía ser de otra manera, en su baile. Y aunque Yuri era muy apasionado y su talento para el baile era mucho, su timidez natural acompañada de su sordera le hacían entrar en constantes conflictos en los que casi nadie conseguía ayudarlo, principalmente porque él no se permitía aceptarlo. _El orgullo_ , decía Minako con la experiencia de alguien que sabía demasiado bien lo que era caer y ponerse de pie, _es algo que todos los bailarines poseemos.  Nos gusta movernos a nuestro ritmo._

Generalmente, Minako cedía a sus caprichos. Bailar detrás de sus compañeros, moverse sin guiar, pisar un escenario y apoyar a quien más está mostrando al mundo su talento. En su grupo había muchas personas llena de talento y hermosas. Personas que le sonreían y habían aprendido con el paso del tiempo a comunicarse con Yuri y a comprender que su sordera no era un impedimento en el baile.

Sin embargo, esta vez era diferente. En esta ocasión, Minako había decidido que Yuri no solo tenía que guiar a sus compañeros, sino que, durante algunos minutos, él sería el bailarín principal. Y aquella oportunidad que otros considerarían como extraordinaria, estaba destrozando sus nervios y enviándolo directamente al pánico con tan solo dieciséis años.

Yuri había considerado renunciar a ello, pero, por supuesto, Minako ni siquiera le había dado la oportunidad para que pudiera expresarlo. Y antes de que pudiera comprenderlo, ya estaba inmiscuido en largos ensayos de hermosos movimientos y música que no podía escuchar, pero que era capaz de sentir.

Y así fue como terminó allí: de pie frente al mar de Barcelona, con una mano escondida en el bolsillo mientras la otra se balanceaba con lentitud y el suave oleaje reflejándose en sus pupilas. ¿Cuánto tiempo pasaría antes de que Minako comenzara a buscarlo, enfadada porque no había llegado al ensayo? Yuri no lo sabía, pero estaba convencido de que en cualquier momento su teléfono móvil comenzaría vibrar, anunciándole la llegada de los mensajes que sin duda contendrían algo más que un simple regaño.

_«¡Yuri, regresa! ¡Tenemos que ensayar!»_

Una trémula sonrisa se formó en sus labios. Si había escapado presa de sus miedos e inseguridades, era por el terrible desempeño que había estado mostrando en los últimos tres días, cuando llegaron a Barcelona y los ensayos para afinar los detalles de la verdadera presentación comenzaron. Errores que no cometía desde que tenía diez años comenzaron a hacerse presentes. Volvía a agachar el rostro, aun cuando no hubiera público presente. Inclusive tropezó con una de sus compañeras y arruinó completamente la parte en donde, se suponía, tenía que lucirse más. Terminó a ritmos desiguales y una vez más se sintió la persona más inadecuada del mundo cuando, al mirar a su alrededor, comprendió que la música había cesado hacía mucho y los demás solo lo miraban esperando a que terminara porque, demasiado concentrado intentando no equivocarse, había dejado de mirar de soslayo a su compañero más próximo para no perderse en los tiempos.

Ni siquiera comprendía por qué estaba haciendo eso. La profesora Minako debió haberle permitido renunciar cuando aún tenía la posibilidad de hacerlo. Cuando él no era indispensable para llevar acabo ese evento. ¿Por qué Yuri se aferraba a algo en lo que evidentemente no era bueno? Ni siquiera sabía si él algún día…

Inhaló hondamente, sintiendo un escalofrío recorrer su columna vertebral y el sudor frío deslizarse por su nuca. Tenía que dejar de pensar tanto; tenía que tranquilizarse. No tenía sentido entrar en crisis en ese momento, sobre todo porque estaba en un lugar desconocido y a su alrededor no había algún compañero al que él pudiera acercarse. Tenía que hacerlo. Debía dejar de respirar tan rápido y temblar. Tenía que dejar de hacer… eso.

Fue entonces cuando ocurrió.

Al principio, Yuri pensó que era su propia ansiedad manifestándose. A veces le ocurría: un temblor desesperante en una pierna, un tic nervioso, sus manos sudando. Eso era algo que pasaba y que había aprendido a identificar. Sin embargo, sumergido en sus pensamientos como estaba, tardó unos instantes en darse cuenta de que esa tibia sensación que sentía muy cerca de su mano no eran sus nervios reclamándole su existencia, sino una suave y tibia respiración que tenía la forma de un esponjoso perro.

Sorprendido, Yuri dio un respingo hacia atrás. Parpadeó y se acomodó varias veces los lentes antes de comprender que no estaba alucinando. Un hermoso y amigable caniche estaba sentado a su lado, muy entretenido olfateando su mano. Su lengua estaba afuera y sus bonitos y oscuros ojos parecían invitarlo a jugar. _«_ — _¿Quieres ser mi amigo?_ —parecía decir—. _¡Anda, vamos a jugar!»._ Y luego, como si quisiera reafirmar sus evidentes expresiones, el caniche ladró sin que Yuri pudiese escucharlo.

Yuri miró al caniche dubitativo, sintiendo en su bolsillo cómo su teléfono vibraba ligeramente, anunciándole que había recibido su primer mensaje. No lo revisó. En cambio, se limitó a mirar con curiosidad el pelaje del perro, hasta que la misma criatura se acercó a su mano, buscando recibir una caricia. De manera inevitable, Yuri sonrió, deslizando sus dedos por la suavidad de su esponjoso pelo y adorando lo mimoso que era. Se colocó en cuclillas, acurrucando su cariñoso rostro en ambos manos antes de mirar a su alrededor. Resultaba evidente que ese perro tenía un dueño, pero ¿dónde estaba?

 

—¿Nombre? —preguntó Yuri en japonés, con una voz que él consideraba como baja mientras le rascaba las orejas con parsimonia. El perro se agitó un poco y por cómo movió su hocico, Yuri supuso que había vuelto a ladrar mientras empujaba su nariz hacia la de él. Buscó algún collar que pudiese identificarlo, pero no halló nada parecido. ¿De dónde había salido ese adorable caniche?

 

Unas palmaditas en su hombro derecho fueron la respuesta que tanto buscaba.

Cuando giró su rostro, atraído por el toque en su cuerpo que era tan común para él, su primera reacción inconsciente fue sonrojarse. Ciertamente, lo último que Yuri esperaba encontrarse en un día de escape como ese, era a un atractivo hombre de piel pálida y porte elegante que le sonreía con familiaridad. El desconocido traía puesto un gorro tejido de color negro que apenas alcanzaba a cubrir el largo y brillante cabello plateado, y sus ojos, de un hermoso y nítido color azul, parecían tan divertidos como sorprendidos por alguna razón que Yuri no alcanzaba a comprender.

Y el hombre, por supuesto, habló.

Fue casi como verlo en cámara lenta. Sus bonitos ojos estrechándose mientras sus labios se separaban para pronunciar palabras que Yuri no podía escuchar a causa de su sordera. Por inercia, Yuri bajó la mirada hacia su boca, buscando desesperadamente leer lo que él hombre le decía, pero pronto comprendió que el idioma que el otro hablaba no era japonés. Estaba acostumbrado a leer labios, pero nunca lo había intentado con otra lengua.

Incómodo, se alejó del perro y se incorporó lo más rápido que pudo evitando el contacto visual con el hombre, quien sin duda alguna esperaba alguna respuesta a lo que sea que hubiese dicho. Yuri separó sus labios, intentando balbucear algo, pero las palabras murieron de inmediato en algún lugar de su garganta. Lo único que alcanzó a hacer, antes de darle un vistazo rápido al caniche y al hombre de cabellos plateados, que ahora lo miraba con más intriga, fue a inclinarse a modo de disculpa, para luego salir corriendo de allí.

Tal vez, si Yuri se hubiese detenido por un instante, animándose a mirar hacia atrás, se habría dado cuenta de que el atractivo hombre agitaba su mano, llamándole con un grito mientras el adorable perrito ladraba también, buscando que él regresara. Buscando, cuando menos, un nombre por el cual llamarle, para así algún día volver a encontrarle y poder agradecerle.

 

**ƸӜƷ**  

 

—¡Yuri! ¡¿Dónde demonios estabas?! —Con una eclética mezcla de algo que parecían ser gritos, señas y una expresión aterradora, Minako recibió a Yuri mientras él aun intentaba recuperar el aliento cuando, finalmente, decidió llegar al estudio donde se realizaban los ensayos y en donde sus compañeros lo miraban como si hubiese surgido de la nada, siendo una tétrica aparición. Al notarlo, sonrió aún jadeante, porque eso, de alguna retorcida manera, le reconfortaba.  

 

Yuri era consciente de que el mundo no esperaba mucho de él. Bastaba con recordar algunos años atrás, cuando había comenzado a tomar sus clases de ballet. Si bien la profesora Minako nunca había vacilado en sus decisiones, sus compañeras y compañeros lo habían hecho muchas veces, preguntándose la manera –a veces discreta, otras indiscretamente– en la que un sordo podría bailar sin escuchar el suave y apasionado sonido de los instrumentos. Sin embargo, aunque cientos de veces quiso rendirse, había llegado hasta allí.

Si lo pensaba con detenimiento, era irónico que apenas unas horas atrás quisiera escapar del baile cuando, de hecho, aquello era justamente lo que lo había salvado tantas veces. El baile había sido su refugio, su pasión y la manera en la que él podía dar a entender todo aquello no podía hacer de otra forma. Cerrar los ojos,  y guiar los movimientos de su cuerpo, eran su manera de crear la música que no podía escuchar pero que deseaba fervientemente transmitir.

_Igual que él._

Era verdad que Yuri dudaba de sus capacidades y que la mayoría del tiempo no tenía mucha confianza en sí mismo, pero amaba lo que hacía. Y lo amaba con tanta fuerza que luego de encontrarse a ese desconocido hombre (que le recordaba tanto a alguien) quiso demostrarle, de alguna forma u otra, inclusive si jamás llegasen a verse de nuevo, que era capaz de comunicarse. Que en verdad _podía_ escuchar.

Mordió su labio inferior.

Yuri estaba listo para soltar una excusa perfectamente elaborada cuando sintió la mano de Minako sujetar su barbilla. Los tibios dedos de su profesora levantaron su rostro, para que sus ojos pudieran encontrarse. Un acto común, y quizá hasta cotidiano, pero que para él fue el recordatorio de todo lo que había logrado. Minako le sonrió, y Yuri reconoció a la fuerte y hermosa bailarina que le había dado sus primeras lecciones de ballet, afirmándole que si deseaba llegar a algún sitio, tenía que luchar con todas sus fuerzas.

 

—Mírame, Yuri —Leyó en sus labios, con esa expresión tan firme y digna que siempre la caracterizaría hasta el final de sus días—. Recuerda siempre levantar tu rostro, incluso si estás destrozado y no puedes dejar de llorar. Y ahora, muéstrame de lo que eres capaz. 

 

Él asintió.

A su alrededor, algunos de sus compañeros lo miraban desconfiados. Otros, sonreían. Y algunos manos, estiraron sus músculos y se dedicaron a colocarse alrededor de Yuri, pues él era el guía, aunque todos supieran exactamente qué deberían hacer. Y la música comenzó.

_Concéntrate, respira, muévete._

_Amas esto, toda tu vida lo has amados._

Delicadamente, Yuri movió sus manos de un lado a otro, con los ojos entreabiertos, los sentimientos en el aire, y los pasos de sus compañeros vibrando en el suelo, guiándole sin decirlo. Hermoso, dirían algunos, pero lo cierto era que Yuri solo pensaba en esos ojos de color mar, tan hermoso como el de ciudad natal, y la sonrisa de alguien que había dicho palabras que él habría querido escuchar.

_Al igual que siempre._

Entonces, Yuri lo recordó.

_Un giro, un salto, una hermosa caía en uno de sus pies, con una flexión tan perfecta, que inclusive Minako lo miró asombrada._

Era él.

Ahora Yuri lo entendía. Ahora lo recordaba. _Era él._

Esos ojos azules, ese cabello hermoso y plateado, esa sonrisa triste y esa voz, _esa voz,_ que había roto en pedazos su corazón cuando lo vio cantar a través de una pantalla, tantos, tantos años atrás… 

¡Era él!

… _Victor Nikiforov._

**ƸӜƷ**

 

—¡¿ _Vitya_?! ¡¿A dónde fuiste?! ¡Tú ensayo debió comenzar hace más de una hora! ¡Tenemos poco tiempo para que este evento! ¡Inclusive los bailarines pronto estarán listos!

 

Victor deslizó el gorro fuera de sus cabellos, que cayeron como una cascada plateada sobre sus hombros. A su lado, Makkachin giró una y otra vez hasta encontrar una posición cómoda para dormir, agitando sus largas orejas. Sin poder evitarlo, e ignorando la voz de Yakov, el joven hombre sonrió y acarició con suavidad la cabeza de su cachorro.

 

—¿Y quién sería él, Makkachin? —preguntó en voz alta, deslizando sus dedos de un lado al otro por el suave pelaje café—. Creo que se robó una parte de tu corazón.

 

  **ƸӜƷ**

 

_**[Pensaba entonces yo que ese hermoso amor** _

_**no habría de conocer jamás.** _

_**Nunca en mi cara tan horrible** _

_**podría brillar luz celestial.** _

__

_**Mas de repente un ángel sonrió hacia mí,** _

_**besó mi feo rostro sin temblar.** _

_**Me atrevo a decir que está pensando en mí.** _

_**Hoy las campanas al sonar** _

_**la oscura torre harán brillar** _

_**y debe ser luz celestial.]** _

_**ƸӜƷ** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Autora al habla:
> 
> Buenas noches ;3. Muchísimas gracias a todos los que, como siempre, se animen a leer y a seguir paso a pasito esta historia. Espero que disfruten este capítulo, así como yo disfruté tanto tecleando estos días en él. La canción de hoy: Luz Celestial, de El Jorobado de Notre Dame.
> 
> ¡Excelente semana, os quiero!


	5. Cuarta Nota

**Cuarta Nota**

**Aquí**

 

_Por aquel entonces, Victor era para mí como la más hermosa de las estrellas:_

_magnífica y resplandeciente, pero imposible de tocar._

_Era alguien a quien solamente podía admirar desde la distancia._

_Y sin importar qué hiciera o qué lograra, jamás conseguiría acercarme a él._

_Supongo que por un instante olvidé que, en realidad y al igual que yo,_

_Victor era tan solo un ser humano._

_Y en ese momento, uno muy solitario._

 

**Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ**

 

El verano había regresado una vez más hasta su vida. Victor lo supo de inmediato cuando, al abrir sus ojos cansados, notó la blanca cortina de la ventana balanceándose con suavidad a causa de la tibia brisa que, ya desde esa hora, pronosticaba una tarde bochornosa. Adormecido, volvió a cerrar los ojos a pesar de que sus sentidos comenzaban a despertar. A su lado, muy cerca de su estómago, Makkachin permanecía acurrucado, decidido a despertar hasta que su amo lo hiciera en su totalidad.

Lleno de pereza, deslizó los dedos de sus pies por las sábanas hasta lograr colarlos debajo del tibio cuerpo del caniche que, demasiado acostumbrado a sus inquietos movimientos al dormir, no se inmutó. Al final, tras unos segundos de somnolencia, Victor bostezó, estrechando a Makkachin de la misma manera en la que se abraza a un oso de peluche gigante. Y fue así, con el calor matutino recorriendo su cuerpo y una suave respiración proveniente de su perro, que terminó descubriendo el sonido que había conseguido despertarlo.

Primero pensó que era una alucinación de su mente. Tal vez el murmullo lejano de un televisor que alguien había olvidado apagar o la conversación lejana de un par vecinos que había sido traída por el viento. Era un sonido suave y armónico que a veces era rápido y continuo, pero en otras ocasiones se pausaba hasta casi desaparecer. Luego venía el silencio, las dudas y las ideas, y entonces el dulce golpeteo volvía a emerger.

Victor conocía ese sonido. Había formado parte de su infancia y fue tan increíble, que ahora no podía evitar preguntarse en qué momento se había transformado en algo tan amargo. Y Makkachin, probablemente dándose cuenta del cambio en su humor, sollozó quedamente, buscando lamer su mano a modo de consuelo.

—Estoy bien —susurró Victor en un suspiro—, no pasa nada, Makkachin. Solo es papá escribiendo.

El perro gimoteó. Generalmente, aquel interminable tipeo solo auguraba un día completo fuera de casa, con Victor sentado en un parque cualquiera mirando en silencio a las personas pasar, como si de otra cosa no se tratase la vida. Esa mañana, sin embargo, Victor se limitó a sentarse sobre la cama, con el largo cabello platinado cayéndole sobre el pecho desnudo mientras miraba hacia la puerta entreabierta, dubitativo. ¿Cómo se suponía que debería empezar su día cuando su padre estaba escribiendo de esa manera?

Al final, ni siquiera tuvo que buscar un pretexto para hacerlo.

—No puedes continuar de esa manera... —dijo una voz que, para su sorpresa, pronto reconoció: era Yakov. ¿Qué estaba haciendo allí, con su padre? Si lo pensaba con detenimiento, en realidad no se trataba de algo extraño; inclusive Lilia los visitaba de vez en cuando. Quizá lo verdaderamente extraño en esa situación, era sobre el tema que parecían estar hablando—. En un principio tratamos de comprenderlo, pero ahora con Vitya logrando…

De pronto llegó el silencio, y aunque no estaba en el lugar de donde provenía la conversación, Victor supo de inmediato lo que había pasado. Apretó sus labios y salió de la cama con dirección hacia el pasillo, sintiendo un escalofrío recorrer su columna cuando sus pies descalzos tocaron el frío suelo. Detrás de él, Makkachin siguió cada uno de sus pasos.

—Ya he dado mi consentimiento. ¿Necesitas alguna otra cosa? —La respuesta fue dura y directa, pero no fría. La voz de su padre nunca se había llenado de frialdad, aunque sí de tristeza y soledad. Por eso, al escucharlo hablar de esa manera, siempre le rompía el corazón—. Además, Victor no se negará. Sin duda alguna querrá hacerlo. Lo sabes mejor que yo…  _ahora_ lo conoces mejor que yo, Yakov.

Silencio. Inclusive los pasos de Victor parecieron suavizarse un poco.

—Podrías acompañarnos… —sugirió Yakov con una inesperada calma, como si de esa forma pudiera convencerlo un poco mejor. El ti´peo, que provenía de su padre al escribir en su ordenador portátil, se detuvo una vez más, acompañado de una triste risa.

—Por supuesto —ironizó—, eso es justamente lo que necesito. Aire fresco y tiempo libre.

Yakov estaba a punto de decir algo más (algo que sin duda no lo habría salvado del incómodo mutismo en el que habían caído) cuando Makkachin y Victor llegaron; este último, sin poder evitarlo, lanzándole una mirada de lástima al hombre mayor. Aunque entendía las intenciones de Yakov y una parte de él suplicaba que alguna de ellas tuviera el resultado deseado, conocía lo suficientemente bien a su padre para saber cuál sería su respuesta.

_No._

_Un rotundo y definitivo no._

—Buenos días —saludó, en un vago intento por desvanecer la tensión. Su padre, sentado en su silla de ruedas, ladeó el rostro, dedicándole una mirada nostálgica antes de asentir a modo de respuesta, para luego volver su atención al ordenador que estaba sobre la mesa. Era extraño encontrarlo allí, cuando normalmente se encerraba en su estudio para escribir, aunque posiblemente había sido la presencia de Yakov la que había motivado el cambio.

—Justo a tiempo, Victor —dijo su padre sin dejar de escribir—. Tu  _manager_  parece interesado en algo que te involucra, pero tomará una gran parte de tu tiempo. Si decides aceptar, entonces tienes mi permiso.

Yakov endureció su expresión; era evidente que la resolución de aquella conversación no había sido de su agrado, pero comprendía que no tenía sentido continuar insistiendo. Así que tras un profundo suspiro de resignación, miró a Victor con esa expresión suya que siempre parecía decir: « _Vitya, este no es el momento para que te comportes como un crío, de verdad._ _»_

—¿Recuerdas que en tu último concierto, hubo algunas personas que se mostraron interesadas en ti?

—¿Te refieres al sujeto de cabello raro que estaba usando un horrendo traje lavanda? —preguntó, arrugando la nariz. Yakov se frotó la sien, preguntándose por qué continuaba vivo cuando tenía que cuidar a un chiquillo como él.

—Uno de ellos era un importante productor, Victor —dijo su padre, llamando la atención de los otros en una auténtica expresión de sorpresa que ninguno supo ocultar. Quizá porque no imaginaban que en verdad supiera algo como eso, pero bastó para que el otro tomase la situación con más seriedad.

—Quieren que los acompañes en una serie de conciertos por Europa. Es una gira internacional de teatro, danza y música—explicó Yakov—. Serán un par de semanas lejos de aquí. El primer evento inicia en unos meses, en Barcelona.

Victor miró a su padre, quien en verdad, y después de tanto tiempo, le estaba prestando atención; podía darse cuenta porque lo miraba a él y no al reflejo de su madre. De inmediato pensó en todas esas semanas en las que ni siquiera llegaba a verlo pese a vivir en la misma casa. Recordaba el sonido de sus movimientos al deslizarse en su silla de un extremo a otro, su tos fuera de tiempo y ese eterno tipeo en el que se refugiaba cuando los recuerdos de su esposa eran demasiados.

Se querían, eso era indudable, pero no recordaban cómo demostrarlo.

Habían olvidado que el amor necesita ser expresado.

—Quiero llevar a Makkachin conmigo.

 

**Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ**

 

El graznido de las gaviotas que volaban en círculos encima suyo, le hacían preguntarse cuánto tiempo había pasado desde la última vez que visitó el mar. Con Makkachin corriendo por la arena, jugando con las aves que escapaban en cuanto escuchaban sus ladridos, Victor recordó que, de hecho, siempre había disfrutado de aquellas esporádicas visitas. Quizá porque lo encontraba tranquilizador; tal vez porque existía algo en ese eterno oleaje que alejaba un poco la soledad.

Aunque, en realidad, Victor no comprendía cuán profunda era esa herida porque ni siquiera era consciente de que su corazón estaba lastimado.

—Makkachin, vamos. Tenemos que seguir caminando si no queremos ser descubiertos.

Una suave sonrisa se formó en sus labios cuando el caniche ladró y corrió a su lado, dispuesto a seguir las travesuras de su amo. Aunque habían sido muchas horas de discusión sobre el destino de su perro, así como el traslado y el trabajo que suponía el llevarlo, Victor consiguió que la respuesta fuera positiva. No se imaginaba, bajo ninguna circunstancia, pasar tanto tiempo lejos de Makkachin y ciertamente no le importaba viajar más horas en automóvil si con eso lograba estar a su lado. Por eso, cuando llegó a su lado y agitó su cola, dispuesto a correr por medio país si fuese necesario, Victor rio, permitiendo que la brisa marina moviera sus largos cabellos plateados. Pensando que, probablemente, Yakov ya había descubierto que ambos se habían fugado del ensayo.

Él siempre había sido caprichoso, inclusive en momentos como ese. Yakov no paraba de reñirle y él de ignoralo. Pero, en medio de todo el caos que ellos representaban, de alguna forma habían conseguido que funcionara. Y Victor ahora era un cantante reconocido y solicitado, cuya fama iba en ascenso. Música suave, armónica y dulce. Letras desgarradoras. Y algo en su voz que, decían, era capaz de romper cualquier corazón.

_Excepto el suyo._

¿O era que el corazón de Victor ya estaba roto?

Al subir unos escalones que los alejaban de la playa pero los acercaban a la acerca donde las personas corrían en un trote matutino, Victor se sorprendió cuando Makkachin, sin previo aviso, ladró y corrió, alejándose de su lado. No parecía enojado o intentaba protegerlo algo; más bien le recordaba a todas esas veces en las que llegaba y Makkachin saltaba a su lado para saludarlo. Tras la sorpresa inicial que duró unos cuantos segundos, Victor lo persiguió. Afortunadamente Makkachin no duró mucho en este estado, pero cuando finalmente consiguió alcanzarlo, el caniche ya había encontrado un nuevo amigo.

De cuclillas frente a él y acariciando con ternura su pelaje, un adolescente murmuraba palabras mientras Makkachin agitaba la cola y ladraba a modo de respuesta. Y a pesar de que Victor no podía ver bien su rostro, dedujo que se trataba de alguien bueno, porque alguien malo no podría agradarle a Makkachin, ¿cierto? Y así, con esa aplastante lógica recorriendo su mente, Victor continuó caminando hasta posarse a unos pasos atrás del chico y poder llamar su atención.

—Le agradas a Makkachin —dijo animado—. ¿A ti te gustan los caniches?

Sin embargo, no hubo respuesta. De hecho, el chico ni siquiera pareció escucharlo. Curioso, Victor eliminó la corta distancia que los separaba y dio unas palmaditas suaves en el hombro ajeno para llamar su atención. Y así, con el rostro sonrojado y una expresión que mezclaba la sorpresa y la vergüenza, sería como Victor recordaría para siempre su primer encuentro con Yuri Katsuki, inclusive si en ese momento no podría siquiera imaginar cuán especial se volvería ese chico para él.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó en un suave inglés. Era básico en los países extranjeros—. ¿Estás perdido?

No tuvo tiempo para averiguarlo. En cuanto sus labios pronunciaron aquellas palabras, el muchacho pareció perder el valor y la amable sonrisa. El sonrojo en sus mejillas llegó hasta sus orejas y sin lograr articular alguna respuesta, huyó. La inesperada muestra de timidez no solo sorprendió a Victor, sino que hizo aullar a Makkachin cuando su nuevo amigo escapó, perdiéndose entre la distancia y la gente.

—¡¿Podemos saber al menos tu nombre?! —gritó, esperando que, cuanto menos, una de sus palabras llegase a sus oídos. Y al no obtener ninguna respuesta, frunció su ceño, intrigado. Era muy extraño, sobre todo para alguien como él, que estaba acostumbrado a ser escuchado—. Así que... ¿un jovencito asiático?

Y aunque en un principio Victor pensó que aquello no sería más que un fugaz encuentro propiciado por una casualidad más bien extraña, pronto descubriría que olvidar a aquel jovencito le costaría mucho más trabajo del que debería y que dos caminos no se cruzaban simplemente porque sí. Algo que quizá otros labios, le darían el nombre de  _destino._

 

**Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ**

 

Tuvieron que transcurrir un par de días antes de que Yakov, finalmente cansado de los chillidos de Victor, accediera a darle un poco de tiempo libre. Tras la última aventura de su pupilo, la cual obtuvo como resultado un impresionante retraso a los ensayos generales, se prometió a sí mismo el centrarlo. Si bien ahora era un hombre que estaba entrando a la adultez, en el fondo Victor continuaba siendo ese niño de prodigiosa voz cuya atención era difícil de mantener por mucho tiempo. Y aunque en cada práctica dejaba su alma en el escenario, demostrando todo aquel talento con el que había nacido, aún existía algo en esas melodías que, de alguna forma u otra, las hacía lucir incompletas.

—¿Vamos a cenar algo? —Con una amplia sonrisa formándose en sus labios y una expresión de dulce inocencia que engañaría a cualquiera menos a Yakov, fue como Victor detuvo a su manager cuando bajó del escenario, con una toalla cubriendo su tibio cuello. El hombre le lanzó una mirada exasperada antes de dedicarle una sonrisa condescendiente.

—¿Ahora que por fin te dejo libre, quieres pasar el tiempo conmigo, Vitya? —ironizó, acomodándose los guantes, aunque fuera en realidad no hacía frío—. ¿Qué es lo que quieres en verdad?

—Solo quiero cenar y no aburrirme —murmuró en un puchero demasiado tierno para alguien de su edad. Aun así, Yakov logró ignorarlo y agitó su mano, demasiado cansado como para pelear con Victor por enésima vez en el día.

—Allá hay una mesa llena de alimentos si es lo que tanto quieres —dijo, señalando vagamente una mesa en la que, efectivamente, estaban acomodados toda clase de aperitivos. Eran para los participantes de los ensayos, pero Victor en realidad nunca se había acercado a ellos—. Y no te voy a entretener, Vitya, no soy tu payaso. Solo ve a tu habitación y déjame dormir en paz por una noche… ¡¿me escuchaste?!

Pero Victor ya había dejado de prestarle atención al escuchar la negativa e inclusive ya estaba muy cerca la mesa. Yakov entornó lo ojos y se marchó, esperando vanamente que por una vez en su vida, Victor fuera conciente de sus acciones, a pesar de saber que esa falta de seriedad no necesariamente implicaba una falta de profesionalismo.

Porque él sabía perfectamente para qué había nacido.

—Ночь пришла, темноту привела… —tarareando, Victor se recogió su largo cabello platinado en una coleta mientras miraba con curiosidad los postres que había en la mesa. Eran demasiados a pesar de que recientemente ellos habían terminando sus ensayos y la noche estaba entrando. Quizá todavía faltaba un ensayo de algo. Aquel espectáculo tenía a tantas personas participando en él, que Victor ya había olvidado la mayoría de los nombres que le habían presentado.

Aun así, miró a su alrededor con curiosidad. Había personas, por supuesto, pero no demasiadas. Algunos revisaban la remodelación del escenario, procurando que nadie estorbara. Otros limpiaban cualquier cosa que encontraran y había unos cuantos más que recién llegaban con bolsas en los hombros y ropa deportiva. Bailarines, quizás, por la manera en la que empezaban a realizar su calentamiento a pesar de que aún no habían llegado todos sus compañeros.

Tomó un chocolate y los miró con mayor atención. Sus rasgos asiáticos le mostraron que debían ser de algún otro país, aunque no podría especificar cuál (era, después de todo, un evento internacional). Parecían preocupados, como si estuviesen esperando algo, lo más importante para iniciar con su ensayo. Al final, una atractiva mujer madura de cabellos castaños llegó, imponiendo el orden con la misma severa expresión que Yakov ponía cuando no estaba dispuesto a tolerar algún error.

—Vamos, ¡todos al escenario! ¡Empiecen con el calentamiento!

Victor decidió que era su turno de retirarse. Había pasado la mayor parte del día ahí y Makkachin debía estar esperándolo, así que realmente no tenía sentido mirar simplemente porque sí. Tal vez debería empezar a prestarle atención a Yakov. Cuando se alejó por fin de la mesa y caminó hacia el frente del escenario para salir, alguno de los bailarines lo miraron al pasar, pero casi todos estaban más preocupados por su calentamiento y lo que debían presentar. Pronto, una música suave y melódica comenzó a acompañarlos, como si quisiera recordarles cuál era el escenario que pisaban; como si quisiera decirles que debían estar orgullosos.

Luego, un joven cubierto de pies a cabeza pasó a su lado, corriendo rumbo al escenario. No se miraron. El desconocido estaba demasiado preocupado intentando enfocar a sus compañeros en el escenario y Victor, por su parte, seguía concentrado en la música y en su tableta de chocolate, con el rostro agachado. Efectivamente, no parecía que hubiese una razón para que sus caminos se encontraran.

Sin embargo, en esa noche entrante lo hicieron.

Esa noche, sin saber por qué, se miraron a los ojos.

Empezó con un suspiro colectivo que llamó su atención y que le animó a voltear una vez más hacia el escenario. Luego, la atractiva mujer que parecía enojada, aunque no gritaba. Más bien, movía demasiado sus manos, como si quisiera expresar algo con ellas. Al final, con una sorpresa invadiendo cada centímetro de su cuerpo, descubrió que ella le extendía unas gafas a un muchacho asombrosamente familiar, por esas ellas mejillas más bien sonrojadas y esa expresión nerviosa.

_Era él._

El momento duró lo que un latido del corazón. Victor se detuvo, mirando fijamente al muchacho japonés que, al colocar las gafas en su rostro, descubrió su presencia y devolvió la misma intensa y sorprendida mirada. Sin embargo, esta vez no se amedrentó. Victor presenció con una curiosa fascinación como el chico se relamió sutilmente los labios, quitándose la sudadera y haciendo una extraña seña con las manos; todo sin dejar de mirarlo. Sus movimientos, el de su calentamiento, fueron firmes, elegantes y hermosos.

Eran los movimientos de un bailarín profesional.

Fueron los movimientos de un muchacho que aún no sab´ía que estaba a punto de entregar su corazón.

_Era él._

 

**_Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ_ **

 

_[Conmigo estás y el mundo se esfumó, la música al sonar, nos envolvió._

_Aquí, muy juntos, si contigo voy. Aquí, tan vivo estoy._

_La vida va, lo sueños morirán, al mío digo adiós. Y sin saber que aquí tú estabas,_

_mi sueño te encontró, y hoy, por siempre, ya sé… que solo quiero tenerte aquí._

_Aquí, soñando con un feliz final. Creer que esto en verdad es real._

_Y este sueño también nos separó. Tú allá y yo… aquí._

_¿Y cómo enfrentar la realidad si hoy te pierdo aquí?_

_Hoy, aquí, soñando con un feliz final. Creer que esto en verdad es real._

_Soñar que el sueño en los dos está._

_Yo aquí, yo aquí… y tú allá.]_

**Author's Note:**

> La inspiración de esta historia surgió, de hecho, en mi trabajo. Me considero afortunada pues amo lo que hago: día con día laboro en una escuela donde atendemos a adolescentes que cuentan con alguna discapacidad. Adoro a mis chicos y, por supuesto, están en esa etapa donde las niñas comienzan a ver a los niños, donde empiezan el primer amor. Y... digamos que estoy rodeada de bonitas y tristes historias. No podía evitarlo. Estuve dándole muchas vueltas a esta historia, que tiene en mi mente más de un mes rondando. Al final me decidí por esto. Algo de Disney, música y una persona sorda que un buen día se enamora de la persona que, de hecho, va a ser el amor de su vida. Espero disfruten de esta pequeña lectura.


End file.
